grandchasephilippinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan
Description Main Info Name: Ryan Age: 15 Favorite Activity: Enjoying Mother Nature (tall trees, fresh air, and clean water). Pet Peeve: Everything that destroys Nature. Ryan is a kind and cheerful forest elf who loves helping others. He’ll do anything he can for nature lovers, and will play obnoxious pranks on those that threaten nature. Ever since he witnessed Kaze'aze destroy the Partusay Sea, Ryan has been driven by his rage against Kaze'aze. Other *Ryan is not part of the Eryuell Corps. He lives under Mother Nature's grasp. *Because both Ryan and Lire are elves, it is possible that the two had some sort of relation with each other in the past. However, this is extremely unlikely as Lire did not recognize him in their first encounter. Special Ability Transformations Living under Mother Nature's hands, Ryan is gifted with the ability to transform. He was given this ability so he may punish all of Nature's rivals. As a Druid, Sentinel, Viken, and the Vanquisher, he can change into the Wolf. This beast uses dangerous bite and slash attacks to defeat his enemy. He is given an attack buff, but costs him his Defense and Vitality. In addition, he can spread a second buff to nearby allies which lasts for 3 seconds as an infinite stream around the Wolf. Currently, the Wolf is the only one of Ryan's transformations that can be grabbed. However, if the Wolf transformation wears off while being grabbed, Ryan will be freed from the grab. The Nephilim is summoned as a Sentinel, Viken, and Vanquisher. This dangerous creature is the avatar of Nature's wrath. It is given super armor effects and vitality buffs alongside increasing its size, making it ungrabbable. Along with it is a protection aura to push off nearby enemies, and also insane attack boost in dungeons. He also can spread a second defense buff which lasts for 35 seconds. Indeed, the Nephilim can cause massive chaos on his foes. Magnus Dan is the legendary hero of the Druids and their leader. For being at such an old age, he was to retire then be succeeded by the Vanquisher and given his strength to him. Magnus Dan is given no buffs, but contains three different skills alongside with a size increase to defend himself from grabs, and this transformation has no time limit. If controlled right, he can be a great asset. Unlocking Ryan can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Quotes *''"Shall we start?"'' *''"I'll show you bravery!"'' *''"I'll show you the power of the Druid!"'' *''"Are you the one who is destroying the forest?" *"You are kidding, right?" *"(Howl)"'' (Wolf) *''"I must not fall!"'' *''"This is not the end!"'' *''"Don't underestimate the power of the Druid!" *"I miss the forest." *"Hahahaha, better luck next time!" *''"Let's begin!"'' *''"Ahaha."'' (Nephilim) *''"Muhaha."'' (Nephilim) *''"Hehehaha!"'' (Nephilim) *''"Not Bad!"'' *''"Here is where you fall!"'' *''"You are wasting my time."'' *''"Come on, is that the best you've got?" *"Oh, are you ready for more?"'' *''"You call that skill?"'' *''"Are you chicken?"'' (Magnus)'' *''"If you are a warrior, then we must fight 'till the last man!"'' (Magnus) Trivia *Although Elves generally age slower (and live longer) than Humans, Ryan, along with Lire, is accounted as a 15 year-old in human terms, suggesting that the Elves within the game do not follow generic aging paths. *Ryan's Wolf and Nephilim transformations are the only ones in the game that can be bought with GP for characters in the Northern American sever of Grand Chase. (Although certain color schemes for the Wolf skill are available by cash purchase, such as black with yellow or white with orange, Nephilim can only be bought using Cash in the Philippine server.) *Ryan is the only character who has Character exclusive accessories in the shop. *Despite being a "Nature's Lover," Ryan is armed with sharp objects (ie- Axes and Scythes), which is ironic, because Axes cut down trees and Scythes cut up grass. Category:Characters